kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Class 3-E's Death
The Adventure of Sailor Moon And Godzilla Transcript *(To Nagisa Shiota)Goodbye Exodus Your From My Family *(To Exodus)Ah You Miss *(To Nagisa Shiota)What That is Impossible *(To Exodus)Impossible It Is Well The Knife Give Me Nothing Now I Use Switch As Cronos Change Wa la Log Sulation *(To Nagisa shiota)Hey But You Will Die *(To Exodus)Nope She is *(To Class 3-E)Gasp *(To Nagisa shiota)Kayano *(To Exodus)Help Somebody Help Kayano She Dead Oh No She Down *(To Nagisa Shiota)Come on Guys Stop Him *(To Exodus)I'll Shoot Your Knees And Your Hearts *(To Exodus)Oh No Look At You You Are Screaming Tearing And Dying Help Help Somebody Save Them They Gonna Die *(To Class 3-K)Why Why Why Why Did You Do That *(To Exodus)Because I Use My Fatality To Kill You With The Gun Well Gonna Go Korosensei Is Waiting For Me *(To Nagisa Shiota)No No No No Please Don't Go This Suck Why Korosensei Was Alive *(To Nagisa Shiota)With Out No Where Nobody Today I Don't Wanna Die *(To Nagisa Shiota)I Wanna Live Forever *(To Exodus)I Do Too You Can't Let This What Do You Do Now Your Not Ready To Over With For Now Forever *(To Kayano Kaede)Oh He Win I Know Korosensei Was Alive Even Exodus He Use Cronos Change And Switch it *(To Kayano Kaede)And That's How He Win I'll Be Okay Guys Congraulations Now Good Luck My Friends *(To Qillandon)Well Looks Like Exodus Kill His Friends After All *(To King Ghidorah)And They Will Be Murders Godzilla The Ultimate Hero Transcript *(To Godzilla)This Good Time Come On Guys Let's Celebrate For Our Greatest Harmony *(To Gamera)Yeah Alright *(To Godzilla And His Friends)High Up In The Mountain Down To The Land That's By The Sea Fishing Farming Building Weaving Clothes And Potteryl *(To Precure)Load Up The Llama They Don't Care They Can Climb a Go Anywhere Don't Load Her Down or She Just Might Spit At You *(To Mascots)Hey You Got That's Right *(To Godzilla And His Friends)The Hero is Our Leader He Looks After All of Us We Sing We Dance We We Play Together At Festival of The Sun *(To Class 3-E)He's Just Making Merry What Happened To The Our Hero Godzilla We Forgot ? *(To Godzilla)I'm Ready To My School I Became New Student for Japan *(To Zamusha)Now is Not The Time To Go For Your School *(To Godzilla)Ow Hey *(To Newsman)What Could The Class 3-E Students Bitter Tears Means ? *(To Gamera)Hey What's Up With Them *(To Korosensei)Looks Like The Children Are Crying I Guess ? *(To Rathalos)Uh Yeah I Think *(To Godzilla)What Do They Mean By Bitter Tears Aren't They Just Plain Tears? *(To Zamusha)They're Called Bitter Tears Because They Are From The Bottom of The Heart! *(To Godzilla)I See I See I Hope *(To Class 3-E)We Want To Have Pride In Our Fight With Godzilla *(To Godzilla)Shiota *(To Class 3-E)We Forgot Godzilla At Full Strength And Lost! *(To Class 3-E)We Want To Throw Out Our Chest And Have Pride In It! *(To Class 3-E)In The State You're In Our Loss Means Nothing *(To Class 3-E)We Don't Just Count On Your Luck! *(To Class 3-E)And Please Don't Let King Ghidorah Win *(To Godzilla)Don't Worry We Will Sing To You And Your Hearts Gamera Let's Sing *(To Gamera)You Got It *(To Special Week)Hey I Wanna Sing *(To Ika Musume)Me Too *(To Miia)Don't Forget About Me *(To Godzilla)Class 3-E I'll Fight For You And I'll Make Him Pay What They Did To You Godzilla Endgame Transcript *(To Nagisa Shiota)Thank You Shizuka *(To Shizuka Minamoto)This Our Chance Gonna Beat Kaiser Ghidorah Hurry *(To Nemesis)He Don't Have Strength Everyone His Body Is Destroy By Chimera Anima My Guess is He Will Die *(To Tadaomi Karasuma)But No *(To Shizuka Minamoto)Please No We Gonna Save Him *(To Nagisa Shiota)All of My Friends Die Because of Me? I Just Live Too Much I I Didn't Live Forever I Finished *(To Nemesis)All Muere Powers Inside of His Body They Need Godzilla They Gonna Help Him We Don't Have Much Time *(To Nagisa Shiota)The Light Power Magic Grunt *(To Chun Li)The Light Power Magic? *(To Nagisa Shiota)I Make Them Stroger *(To Cammy White)So Why You Plan Now *(To Nagisa Shiota)I Got The Light My Body is Too Weak To Go On But I Won't Need it *(To Tadaomi Karasuma)Nagisa Shiota Wait We Need You Kill That Thing *(To Korosensei)And Please There Must Be The Another Way *(To Nagisa Shiota)Hold On To Your Hands Systems And Your Dreams if We Did That We Could Have Our Adventures Too *(To Shizuka Minamoto)You Can't We Gonna Save Godzilla And His Friends Are We No No No No Shiota *(To Godzilla)I Feel Them *(To Gamera)Yeah *(To Imoogi)Is Come To Us *(To Hunter)I Know it Come *(To Geon)And They Give Us *(To Godzilla)Wow Can't You Feel it Dudes *(To Gamera)Yeah Feel Powers *(To Imoogi)This Powers Is New *(To Hunter)Yeah This Is New *(To Geon)Cool They Give Us *(To Kaiser Ghidorah)So You Got Back Again *(To Godzilla)Well Sorry Kaiser Ghidorah You Gonna Die Here *(To Kaiser Ghidorah)So Beat it I Shall Crush You Like Stone *(To Godzilla)No Way Ho say This is Power of Magic is Roll Call Time *(To Geon)Prince of The Demon Sorcerers Kerubi Ranger *(To Hunter)Prince of The Elements Wolf Rider Element *(To Imoogi)Bat Warrior Prince Gao Bat Ranger *(To Gamera)Prince of The Light Kingdom Captain Prince Kamen *(To Godzilla)Prince of The Toas Eternal Soldier Ranger *(To Godzilla)Heroes of Earth Untied We Roar At Once And For All *(To Magical Rangers)We Summon Magic Spirits Once Again Super Warrior Squad Magical Rangers *(To Magical Squad)We Are Here To Stop You We Are Magical Squad *(To Godzilla)We Will Finally Slash You Kaiser Ghidorah *(To Kaiser Ghidorah)I'll Will Blast You *(To Godzilla)Aah You Missed Us *(To Kaiser Ghidorah)That Good But Not Good Enough Maoh Phantoms Destroyed Them *(To Godzilla)Oh Yeah Let's Go Guys And Let's Kick Up *(To Gamera)We Got Ya Now Kaiser Ghidorah *(To Godzilla)Come On Guys Let's Finish This *(To Magical Squad And Magical Rangers)Light Maximum Power Final Blast *(To Magical Squad And Magical Rangers)Earth Defenders Victory is Ours *(To Godzilla)We Win Guys We Got New Powers *(To Ken Masters)Guys What's Wrong With Him *(To Godzilla)Oh My God Shiota What Happened To Him *(To Haruo Sakaki)Shiota Use His Friends Give Your New Powers I Think He's Dying *(To Godzilla)Shiota You Okay Buddy *(To Nagisa Shiota)Yeah We Didn't Our World Is Save is It *(To Godzilla)Yeah Our World Is Save It All Thanks To You *(To Nagisa Shiota)Don't Thank Me I Started To Die *(To Godzilla)What We Going To Do *(To Nagisa Shiota)You Let Aguri Yukimura Burn Down To Our School *(To Gamera)Ah Well She Will *(To Godzilla)Oh So What We Going To Do With You *(To Nagisa Shiota)To Find Haruhi Fujioka He's Out There In England You Will Find Him *(To Godzilla)We Will Find Him We Promise To Ya *(To Nagisa Shiota)Thank You My Friends But This Only To Beginning And You Must Be Believe Promise Me My Friends Promise Me You Must Believe *(To Godzilla)We Will Try *(To Nagisa Shiota)Good I Think Going To Heaven Now You Must Continued Your Journey Without Me *(To Godzilla)Uh Shiota Your Dying? Shiota I Don't Understand *(To Nagisa Shiota)You Must Believe *(To Godzilla)We Will But We Got Oh *(To Cure White)Don't Say That You Make Me Cry *(To Cure Black)Just Live Something My Eyes *(To Shiny Luminous)Our Friends is Right *(To Godzilla)Haruo Sakaki There's Nothing I Can Do For Him *(To Haruo Sakaki)Yeah There's Nothing We Can Do For Him Too *(To Korosensei)Well All of Our Students Are Dead Aguri Come On Guys Let's Hear Some Songs Shall We Mothra If You Do Your Honor *(To Mothra)You Want Me To Sing For The Funeral Song? *(To Pollun)Yeah Sing Us For The Funeral Song *(To Mothra)Well Okay Here We Go *(To Mothra)Class 3-E Will Missed You *(To Tadaomi Karasuma)Nice Job They Die And Gone So Who Will Kill Korosensei *(To Gamera)Kill Korosensei ? No They Got Murder By The Evil Monsters *(To Shippo)Oh That's Bad *(To Regina Nakajima)It's Was Saddest Things Godzilla Everybody Love Class 3-E *(To Regina Nakajima)Maybe Whoever Did This When They Got Murder To Destruction Nefarious Monsters Then They Die To Their Life *(To Regina Nakajima)Made Them Stinging Maggot Covered Corpse Rot In The Fire Deaths of Hell *(To Godzilla)Thank You For Your Kind Thoughts You Got Regina *(To Regina Nakajima)Oh And Haruhi Fujioka Will Be Save And Sound Now He'll Be In Our School I Hope He's Okay *(To Godzilla)Oh Haruhi *(To Captain Dracula)Don't Worry My Boy *(To Godzilla)We Gonna Find Him *(To Murray The Mummy)We Will Search Everywhere Man He'll Turn Up Also See Category:Death Category:Funeral Category:Godzilla Endgame Category:The Adventure of Sailor Moon & Godzilla